The Mark
by xxMitsukoxx
Summary: I decided to write the lost Sex parts of the bible, the bits that were edited out for general consumption. WARNING contains violence, slash and bible figures doing and thinking things that they really shouldn't!


Chaper 1 - In the Beginning

Dedication – To Draco. For simply being you.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters or references in this. I'm just playing with them for a while.

This is really an idea that came to me a short time ago and it's the first in a serial, yet to be completed!

WARNING – This fiction contains SLASH (Relations between men and men) which some people may find offensive, and violence – hence the rating. If you don't like then don't read.

Peace and Love x

* * *

In the beginning…

Abel and Can had never really gotten on. In fact as far as similarities went parents were the only trait they both shared. Abel was as docile as the sheep he looked after, Cain as hard as the very earth he tilled. Cain's raven hair bullied the delicate golden curls that belonged to his younger brother who stood a good foot shorter than himself. Cain harboured deep hate for his brother, the kind that chews at your heart, devouring it piece by piece. Abel, knowing nothing of this, remained innocent in his manner and drifted through his life unaware.

"Cain…" The man turned his head to see his brother calling him. "I thought I'd find you here."

"What do you want?" Cain asked sullenly, sprawled on the ground.

"You seemed angry. Is it about the sacrifice?"

"What does it matter, the Lord accepted _yours_ after all."

Abel took a step back with slight surprise. The wind ruffled his loose curls as he stood in the centre of Cain's precious fields. Not a building or other creature was in sight; he was completely alone with his brother. This was Cain's sanctuary, far away from other people, from his derelict parents and from their precious 'Lord'.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up," Cain spat, "just shut up."

There was a silence.

"The crop looks good this year." Abel remarked cautiously, eyeing the tall maize that was easily sixteen inches above his head. "Gives good cover. I've always wondered how you hide so effortlessly from us."

Cain remained silent, scooped up a handful of dirt and sifted it through his fingers.

"Cain. Please look at me." Abel knelt and touched and kissed his brother's cheek. It was as cold as stone. "Please, you're my brother, and I love you."

There are moments in life when people can pinpoint the exact time they snapped, when there were one too many straws piled too high. This was Cain's moment. Inside a lifetime of prejudices smoked and burned away the final piece of his heart. He took his brothers hand before it had been fully taken away.

"I know you are my brother. If you truly love me kiss me again, stronger; as if you pluck them by the roots."

Abel did so, aiming for the cheek, but somehow he missed. As their lips met Abel was surprised at how cold they felt against his own, soft but very cold. The warmth from his flushed into his brothers. Inside Cain's head an idea formed and solidified. He wouldn't just hurt Abel. The river ran deeper than that. He wanted to destroy him. Cain poked out his tongue and gently ran it over his brother's upper lip. Abel automatically opened his mouth in reply and Cain slipped his tongue inside. He placed one hand on his warm cheek, another on the small of his back and carefully tipped him backwards, setting him down on the dirty soil.

"Cain… stop… what?"

Cain stopped and sat back, puzzlement etched upon his face.

"I- I thought you loved me?"

"I do brother, I do."

"I love you too," he bent over him, "let me show you how much."

When they kissed again Abel ran his fingers through raven hair and grasped a handful as something inside him stirred and tightened.

"Cain-"

Cain continued massaging Abel through his trousers. "That's supposed to happen. You see, the bigger it gets the more you're loved. You obviously love me very much."

"I do."

"Good." Cain ran his hands under his brother's shirt and raised it over his head. He then took the bottom of his own and pulled it up and off. Now as they kissed he took one of Abel's nipples and rolled it between two fingers. He suddenly stopped and Abel gasped.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Are you sure you love me this much?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"You consent to this?"

"Cain, please!"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes! I consent!"

Cain kissed him once and put a finger inside his mouth. He kissed down his body, licking and sucking his fresh skin until Abel began to whimper, his erection pressing painfully against the rough material of his trousers. Cain unbuttoned them and Abel's shaft sprang out to attention.

"Yes, you love me very very much." Cain mused. "Now I want to show you how much I love you." Cain sat back. "Get onto your hands and knees. Abel did so, obviously self conscious about his nakedness. "Don't worry. No one can see us through the maize." Cain grinned, speaking from experience. "Besides, we are just showing love. There's no wrong in that. The Lord himself tells us to do so." He leant back and undid his own trousers, taking them off. "See, how can this much love be wrong? Now, kiss it."

Abel did so, remembering the earlier kisses he drew out his own tongue and tentatively licked the head. "That's good. More. Try a sucking motion." Abel did so, attempting to put the whole of it in his mouth and almost choking in the process.

"Careful," whispered Cain, "wouldn't want you dying, now would we?"

Abel got into an easy rhythm as Cain murmured and arched his back. "Oh yes, I love you very much indeed." He grasped Abel's golden curls and pulled his head back.

"Stop. Now face away from me, stay on your hands and knees." Abel did as he was told, as docile as the maize. He felt a strange tickling around his anus and then something was inserted, not a particularly uncomfortable or painful feeling, but definitely different. Cain inserted another finger into his brother's ass to widen it slightly. He spit onto his other hand and used it to lubricate his own cock. "Now," he said, removing his fingers, "this may hurt."

The pain ripped through Abel and he dug his fingers into the dirt as a scream escaped him.

"Cain, it huuuuurts!"

"The more it hurts," Cain panted as he drove into his brother with strong thrusts, "the more you're loved."

Cain went faster, clawing marks into Abel's hips and back with his nails. Through the pain Abel's hardness grew and strained out, he opened his mouth to scream but found he couldn't speak. Cain continued to pound into his, squeezing his eyes shut and allowing a soft hiss to escape through his teeth.

"Yes," he grunted in half breaths, "You – are – so – fucking – loved!"

Tears beaded in Abel's eyes.

"Everyone – loves – you – perfect – brother." The thrusts grew easier, lubricated by blood from his torn brother. "Even – the – Lord – favours – you!"

Abel sobbed into the ground, feeling the warm trickle of red from his anus being smeared over his buttocks. He felt slashed in two.

"Well – 'brother' – loved – worshipped – brother! See – how – you – are – loved – NOW!"

Abel screamed as he came, as did Cain. Finally, something they shared. Bruised and bleeding Abel spilt tears into the filthy ground. Cain withdrew and stood, his penis, thighs and lower chest smeared with blood, his lower legs caked in mud. He looked down on the sobbing broken wreck of the prized brother. He squeezed the rock clenched in his fist.

"All beauty must die." He whispered softly.

"Cain… it hurts. Help me. Help me brother, why did you hurt me?"

"Only because I love you, dear brother, you should know that by now."

Birds, startled, flew from the tall maize as a single sickening crack rang over the fields. Then there was silence.

Upon his return the Lord asked a dirty and dishevelled Cain the whereabouts of Abel.

"How should I know, am I my brother's keeper?" He spat before retiring to bed.

The body of Abel was found; the ground had swallowed the blood. God called Cain to him and set upon him a curse that he must wander the earth until he died.

"Fine," replied Cain, "when men find me wandering the earth they shall kill me."

"No, for I shall put upon you the mark of Cain so they will be warned that any ill against you will be repaid seven-fold."

Enraged Cain picked up a knife in his right hand and carved a cross into the tender flesh of his upper left arm.

"There. The Mark of Cain."

Cain was sent away and the mark of Cain became a curse, a symbol of evil to appear on the skin and to influence the doing of bad deeds.

That was just the beginning.

Author's notes:

I have edited the 'mark of Cain' for my own purposes. Deal with it!


End file.
